


All Around Floored

by jessi_08



Category: Gymnastics RPF, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: After a rough loss in Rio Tobin gets sucked into heading to the Villiage. Soon she finds herself meeting someone that doesn't want to bring up the loss and just wants to enjoy her company. Tobin can't resist.





	All Around Floored

Tobin stared up at the ceiling of the hotel room she was in. She wasn’t sure why she had even agreed to fly into Rio and ‘hang out’ as Alex had put it. Tobin was, self admittedly, depressed; more so than she had ever been after a loss. There was a knock on the door and Tobin lulled her head over to the side to look over at it, debating if she should get up to answer it. When the door opened, she sighed and looked back up at the ceiling. 

“Ok, I’m not going to let you mope around here all day,” Alex said, laying down on the bed next to Tobin who sighed again, “Tobin…”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“What do you want to do?”

“Go back to Portland and play for them. Aim for the Shield. All that jazz.” 

Alex chuckled, “So shield curse, you don’t believe in it?”

“Of course not.” Tobin smiled at Alex and Alex shook her head, but smiled back. 

“Come out with us?” Alex asked, covering Tobin’s hand in her own. 

Tobin sighed, “I guess.” She sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. “What are your plans tonight?”

“We got tickets to the Beach Volleyball games.”

“That’ll be fun.” Tobin nodded. Tobin looked over toward her suitcase sitting on the floor across the room. “What do yo—” Alex walked over to the suitcase and pulled out a shirt and pair of jeans for Tobin. 

“These.” Alex winked and Tobin laughed.

“Ok, meet you guys downstairs in like ten minutes?” Tobin asked and Alex nodded. 

“See you in a few then.” 

x-x-x

Tobin chewed her lip as the stadium filled around them. Allie, Alex, and Kelley had dragged her out to this midnight game on the beach and told her she ‘better damn well enjoy it’ as Kelley had so nicely put it, but right now all Tobin wanted to do was go back to the hotel room and sleep. 

Alex bumped her shoulder against Tobin’s gaining her attention. She smiled softly at Tobin. 

“If you really hate this, we can book a flight home for you tomorrow,” Alex said, pulling her phone out. Tobin thought about it for a moment before pushing Alex’s hand back down. 

“I’ll decide tomorrow.” 

“Ok.” Alex smiled, patting Tobin’s hand before turning back to the court. Tobin looked down on the court, watching as the workers groomed the sand one last time before the game was set to start. Her attention was dragged to her left when someone knocked knees with her.

“Sorry,” the young woman said and Tobin shook her head, offering a smile.

“No worries,” Tobin replied as the woman sat down. 

“Sorry about that,” she offered again. 

“No worries, really.” Tobin reached her hand out. “I’m To—”

“Tobin Heath, yeah I know.” She smiled. “I’m—”

“Aly Raisman.” Tobin smirked back. “We were in London together.”

“We were. I saw your final, it was killer. Saw the World Cup one too.”

“I caught your stuff on the TV, if that counts.” Tobin chuckled and Aly nodded.

“Oh totally, they shipped you guys all over the country for games.” 

“They do. So what’s it like to stay in the same bed every night for the Olympics?”

“My roommate snores this trip, so not so awesome.” Aly laughed and Tobin jumped in her seat, shooting Alex a look after she pinched her side.

“That sucks, my normal roommate snores too.” Tobin jerked her head to the side to indicate Alex. “But she’ll never admit it.” Aly laughed and nodded.

“That’s exactly how Simone is.” 

“Big shots, go figure.” Tobin smiled as Aly laughed again. 

“So which of those two snores?” Aly asked nodding her head down to where Kerri Walsh-Jennings and April Ross stood in the sand.

“Oh Walsh-Jennings for sure.” Tobin chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah that sounds about right. I met her once, in London, of course.”

“Of course.” Tobin chuckled.

“She’s super nice. I asked if she would name her next kid after me.”

“I see how well that worked out for you.”

“Well I mean there is always this Olympics baby,” Aly said, raising her eyebrow. 

“You think she’s pregnant again?” Tobin questioned and Aly shrugged.

“Maybe she’s superstitious?”

“I doubt being pregnant at the Olympics is a good superstition to have…” 

“Are there really any good ones?” Aly asked and Tobin shrugged. 

“I don’t know, ask Alex over here how she feels about her seat on the bus.” 

“Oh that’s the Christen Press thing, right?” 

“Totally.” 

“Alright… so I might have been following you guys for a few years longer than previously admitted to.” Aly smirked and Tobin laughed.

“I mean I can’t blame you. I may have also caught a few of your other comps besides just the Olympics. You never let me down that’s for sure.” Tobin noted the red tint appearing on Aly’s cheeks. 

“You’ve improved over the years.” Aly smirked and Tobin barked out a laugh. 

“Yeah, I guess that’s one way to put it.”

“Those crosses you send in? The passes from midfield right to your forwards’ feet, perfect.” 

“It’s all part of the job…” 

“Hey, our girls won, you want to go find a place that sells ice cream?”

“Ice cream is on the diet of a star gymnast?” Tobin questioned and Aly laughed. 

“I’ve finished my part of these games, so yes.”

“Ice cream sounds great.” Tobin nodded before tapping Alex’s shoulder. “I’ll catch you later?” 

“What you’re bailing? What about the Ryan…” Alex looked over at Aly who was behind Tobin. She smiled and nodded. “Have fun, but not too much... and use protection.” Tobin shoved Alex’s shoulder before standing up and following Aly out of the stands. 

Tobin and Aly stepped out onto the cool sand of the beach once they were out of the stadium. Tobin closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath of the warm ocean breeze that tickled her nose. 

“So where’s the ice cream?”

“No clue, we’re just going to have to wander around.”

“Perfect, I love nights like that.” Tobin grinned. 

“I could always text Gabb—”

“No, no… we can wander.” Tobin grinned and Aly smiled back at her. 

“Ok, I don’t mind then.” Aly moved so she was in step with Tobin, their shoulders grazing. 

“So, what’s it like beating the odds and doing two Olympics for your sport?” Tobin asked and Aly laughed, shrugging.

“Three is my goal.” 

“Oh, so we should get the same flight to Tokyo then?” 

“Well, we’ll have to see how the first date goes before I want to make plans for four years down the road.”

“I see, fickle then.” Tobin smirked as Aly scoffed.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing, pickle. I said pickle.”

“Pickles and ice cream. You sure you aren’t the pregnant one this Olympics?”

“Well, I’d be worried more if I had slept with a guy in the recent history of my life.”

“You could be pretty far along and not even know it.”

“Recent twenty-seven-year history of my life… ever.” Tobin deadpanned and Aly giggled.

“Well then, I wouldn’t be too worried either.” Tobin looked over at Aly raising an eyebrow. “I train more hours in a day than you, what do you think?”

“That everyone barks up your tree, every second, of every day, so at some point, you might’ve wavered?”

“Did you?”

“A few times, when I was seventeen, then like every year that wasn’t in cycle.” Aly stopped in her tracks, causing Tobin to stop a foot away from her and look back at her.

“To my defense, I get less years in the sport than you.” 

“You do. Also no need to defend yourself.”

“To you though… you just might be the reason I waiver.” Aly said, hooking her hand behind Tobin’s head, she pulled her close. Tobin put her hands on Aly’s hips, pulling the smaller woman closer. 

“Aly…”

“Tobin, I like you,” Aly said before closing the gap and kissing Tobin. Tobin returned the embrace, gently pushing her up against the wall of the building they were by. Aly broke the kiss, looking down at her feet. “I don’t normally do this kind of thing.”

“I don’t either.” Tobin kissed the top of Aly’s head. “But when in Rio?” 

Aly looked up at her and smiled. “When in Rio.” She pulled Tobin back down into another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying to write a bit more after doing Rightside Down, trying to get into the swing of one shots. I'm going to tentatively say I'll take prompts please please please send them to this link here > http://jessi-08.tumblr.com/ask < so I can get keep good track of them. And also please know that if you sent it I have it and have not given up even if it takes me forever to get them out (*cough* some are a year old *cough*) but I will eventually get to most of them or I shall try to.


End file.
